The Cracker Jack Prize
by Violain.Mythoria
Summary: A touching story about two geniuses who stumble upon a special prize one evening. Crack humor ensues. [L x Raito]


**Disclaimer: **Bet'cha didn't know my name was Ohba and I'm a creative genius. Hecks yes. I'm not a pitiful fanfiction author. Nooo...

**A.N.** My first crack at humor! Yay! I actually thought of this awhile back-- like a month or so, and it started out as a drabble in my mind, but it just kept growing as I started writing it the other day. XD; Forgive me in advance, but I hope you all like it anyway. :3 Review, please?

With a final, solitary, loud crunch, his snack of the hour was finished.

Cracker Jacks, a strange, sweet, American concoction that L ate on occasion. "It has nothing to do with my nationality, Yagami-kun," he'd told me before when first downing the crispy pieces. Most of the time, Ryuuzaki had preferred soft snacks such as cakes or even sweet fruits, but he also seemed to have taken a liking to the dry snack consisting of caramel coated popcorn and peanuts.

"Yagami-kun," he inquired politely, winning my attention from the screen in front of me.

"Hm," I turned to him, his wide eyes drilling into me.

"You may have the prize if you wish. I prefer the sugar over anything else." Before I could answer, the rather large box was pushed in my hands. Of course the trash can was right beside me. I don't know why he never moved it towards his work area. He was the one munching away on one form of junk food or another. It was up to me if I'd wanted to see the prize or throw the container away. As he turned back to his work, licking any of the remains off of his long fingers, content with his sugar intake, I shrugged and reached into the box. It took a moment before I could actually pull out the prize, but it took little difficulty to lift.

By now, Ryuuzaki had craned his neck to look over his shoulder with vague interest, both of us blinked silently.

A childish, gaudy, and rather ugly ring was produced as if mocking my curiosity. I glanced at L who was looking at me and then we looked again at the small ring. He suddenly smiled, finding humor in the strangely awkward situation. "This is where the woman agrees, correct?"

A flash of anger hit me when I understood what he is referring to. "Agrees to what?"

"To the proposal," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Surely you're aware of such customs concerning marriage, Yagami-kun."

"Yes, I'm aware-- What I wasn't aware of was the proposal itself."

"But there is a ring..."

"I can see that," I stated flatly, finding this game particularly annoying. The thought of marrying Ryuuzaki was not only ridiculous, but it sent frightened chills down the back of my spine. We would be far from the ideal couple.

"So you're disagreeing then?" He asked this with no sign of disappointment in his tone, merely observant. As if the stunt had been a scientific experiment and I was a lab rat.

I growled slightly in frustration at his naivete as I chucked the box into the nearly overflowing trash can. The hideous ring followed soon after, however it bounced off of the rim and landed somewhere in the middle of the darkened room.

He must've heard my annoyed gesture as he turned away, back to his own work as I turned back to mine respectively. I hoped that any of the topic didn't need to be breached again, but he seemed to disagree and mentioned it not even an hour later.

"I've deduced that you missed the garbage can on purpose," he said bluntly.

"I didn't, but you can believe whatever you want," I replied, sounding as even tempered as possible. Why had I allowed such an insignificant prize escalated my anger?

"A pity," he said quietly.

I looked over my shoulder while rolling my eyes, stumped as to why our not getting married would be such a _grave _disappointment. "And why is that?"

"I'm certain the honeymoon would've been quite entertaining." I managed to catch the slight curling of his toes around the tough leather of his chair which sent another strange shiver through me. Since when did Ryuuzaki think of such things! Disgusting.

Sometimes I wondered what he _really _knew about the world, and this was one of those times. Of course, I also wondered if someone, the main suspect in my mind being Matsuda, had spiked his tea...

"You're so weird."

He eyes looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully as he chewed his thumb. Apparently it took a moment of thought to answer my words.

"I wouldn't want to wear a dress though... Would you like to, Yagami-kun? I hear it's quite liberating for men."

"No, I don't want to wear a dress! We aren't getting married, so stop planning our wedding, Ryuuzaki!" I couldn't help but snap at him. Where on Earth would he hear about such 'liberating' activities anyway? My bet was still on Matsuda spiking his tea.

The long, awkward silence was cued. I sighed, happy that the subject had been averted and dropped.

"I still think you missed with deliberation in mind. If there is something you wish to say, Yagami-kun, please do."

My head met my keyboard in exasperation and all lividity. It was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
